Vince Knight and the Olympians: Rise of Ancients
by cpcboy123
Summary: Vince Knight was a regular kid. Until he was claimed as a son of the gods. Now, the gods are fading, and the only one who can stop it is Vince. Now he must travel around the world to return the gods to their original state. R&R. Will continue working tom.
1. Kyle goes reptilian

**Hello people. Cpcboy123 here. I have an awesome deal for my reviewers. When my story gets to have 16 DIFFERENT REVIEWERS, I will get all the reviewers and will randomly select a reviewer to be in my story! After the selection, I'll send the winner a PM on and will ask for their name or an original character from their story to be in my story. ONLY ONE REVIEW PER PERSON! READ ALL CHAPTERS AND INCLUDE YOUR CRITICISM ALL IN ONE  REVIEW. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or any of the series' characters, sadly. I only own the original characters. **

**Thanks!**

**-cpcboy123**

1. I blow up the bus.

Okay. I might be safe from them for now. Them? Monsters. I didn't need this in my life. I was fine with always being ignored and underestimated. But I guess destiny had a different plan for me. My name is Vincent Knight. I'm 13 years old. Until two months ago, I was living in Miami.

If you had known me before _it _happened, you could pretty much say I had a complicated life. My dad had left my mom when I was five months old. I had been born in Spain, but I had moved here when I was really young, so you could say I was pretty much all-American. I had also been kicked out of every single school I had been accepted into, and weird things always happened to me.

Like this one time in the third grade, there I was, just standing in the playground by myself, and the ground started shaking, it didn't feel like an earthquake from what I had heard about them, but it was more like a deep humming. Slowly, cracks formed in the floor and a fissure opened.

A skeleton hand crawled out of the floor and I stepped on it. Yeah, brave thing to do, but cut me some slack, I was in third grade. When I had told my other classmates, they didn't believe me. Just my luck. I I lived on 8th Street in a small townhouse and I went to this school called Bailum Middle School. It was a small preparatory school just near Coral Gables which is this high-class neighborhood.

I lived with my mom, Jennifer Knight. My mom was nice, and we got along pretty well, but we disagreed on things a lot. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The morning of the incident was the last day of school, so I woke up and showered. Then, I got dressed. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast. My mom was there waiting for me.

She said, "So, here we are Vince (my nickname), you've made it!"

I replied, "Yeah, Mom, I know."

She said, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

Little did I know I wouldn't see her for a while. So, anyway, I got on the bus and went to school, just like a usual day. I was sitting next to my friend Colt.

One odd thing was he tired extremely fast. So while I was talking to Colt, this really annoying rich kid named Kyle (who was sitting behind us) said as if he was speaking to someone else, "Did you hear? Vince has no friends and he's gonna get _another _detention. Colt isn't _that _dumb, but just like Vince, he has no friends." I got up just furious because I really was tired of this kid insulting me and Colt since the beginning of seventh grade and also because my of my ADHD.

I guess I hadn't mentioned it before, but I have ADHD (which makes me really compulsive) and dyslexia (which makes me see letters and words upside down and all messed up).

Kyle continued, "Both of you will probably end up getting kicked out because of how dumb you are."

I turned around and I remember telling Kyle, "Shut up Kyle, if you know what's good for you."

He got up too and there we were standing face-to-face on the bus. He yelled back, "Awwww. . . how cute, Vince is standing up for his only friend."

When I was about to punch him in the nose,

Colt whispered to me, "Buddy, calm down, you're already seriously close to getting expelled _again_." Even though I had only met Colt this year, he was right. I was already on probation for conduct.

But there was something about Kyle. . . he seemed. . . . different. I couldn't actually explain it, but it was almost like his personality changed. Yeah, he always made fun of me, but today it seemed half-hearted, almost as if it wasn't him making fun of me. But I didn't care what Colt mentioned. From then on, it seemed as if I wasn't in control of myself.

The fury burned in me and I remember yelling, "_Afiste daimonas! Astrapi!" _

I felt a tug in my stomach and I pointed my hand towards him in an odd gesture, as if you had a finger gun, but you turned your thumb sideways parallel to the floor. I didn't know how, but I knew I had just said in greek "Leave demon! Lightning!" A cracking noise erupted and. . . I can't explain.

It sounded like a piece of cracking wood but fifty times louder, and a blinding flash accompanied it. But as the light connected with the floor of the bus under Kyle, an odd noise went through the air. It was not like the crackling of the lightning,it was sort of like when you breathe in really deep, it was like an expanding noise but it was so loud, it could even be heard over the lightning. When the light flash cleared, my brain didn't process what I saw. Where Kyle had been standing, a hole had burned right through the floor.

The bus driver yelled, "Everyone out!"

As all the kids evacuated the bus, I heard him mutter, "What the heck?" The seats and metal around me were singed with black, from the lightning bolt. I glared where Kyle had been. There was a shield of some sort, around him. It looked like a giant bubble, but it obviously couldn't be.

That 1 billion-volt lightning bolt should've shattered the shield and anything that was inside. Inside the bubble where Kyle was, there was this _huge thing_. It looked like a serpent, but it was monstrous. It had emerald-green scales and glowing red eyes. It was at least 10 feet tall. I could somehow still tell it was a baby. But it's face. . . I couldn't describe it. It was like Kyle's but extremely scary. The _thing _had his face, but with two enormous fangs, each half my size. It also had hundreds of smaller teeth in it's mouth, but still as sharp as the longer ones.

Colt was still next to me, gasping, "Oh, my gods. . . it's back already?"

I could see Kyle's body across the aisle, still breathing, but passed out. I still felt sorry for the guy, no matter how much I didn't like him. The creature turned towards me, it's scales glittering. It would have been beautiful, if it wasn't trying to kill me.

It spoke out loud, which oddly didn't freak me out. "We have been waiting for you, half-blood. I am the drakon."

I said something real smart like, "Uh-wuh." Colt started backing up, getting out of his seat, and walking quietly towards the door. The drakon bared his fangs and Colt freaked out yelling, "No! Not yet! It's way too-o-o soon! Vince, take this!" He threw me a lightbulb.

I hollered back, "Colt, I don't think it's time to turn on the lights. . ."

"Pull the hook!"

I scrambled with the thing until I realized what he said. On the bottom part of the light bulb, where the threaded base of the bulb that attaches to a lamp. There was a small hook on the bottom, somewhat like a fish hook, but more rigid, which made it look like a lightning bolt. I pulled it.

Immediately, the bulb started expanding, growing longer and sharper on the top. When I thought it was a sword, it expanded on the sides growing into a double battle-ax. I was freaked out. I mean, first, I spoke greek. Second, I threw a lightning bolt at Kyle. Third, he turned into this _thing_, and lastly, Colt threw me light bulb that turned into a battle-ax.

I thought I might have gotten all hopped up on sugar again. The last time that happened was at the zoo. . . . now _that _was ugly.

So I glared at the drakon, and said, "So, big and ugly, what do you want?" I liked the feel of the battle axe in my hands, so I guess if I had to I could kill this thing.

The drakon growled and yelled, "You are unwise, young half-blood. You shall die."

He lunged. I had no idea what I just gotten myself into.

**Dun-dun-dun! What do you think is gonna happen next? Continue to Chapter 2 to find out! Review!**

**-cpcboy123**


	2. My life is thrown upside down

2. My life is turned upside down

I did the only thing that came to my mind as the drakon lunged. I swung the battle axe with all my might. With the size of the drakon, I imagined that it would have trouble moving and it would be chopped into reptile chow.

The axe hit the drakon alright, but it rebounded off with a _chink!_ The drakon flew towards the window of the bus and burst through with inhuman, er. . . in_reptilian _speed. I ran towards the exit of the bus, and leaped outside. The summer heat of South Florida beamed down on me. I felt like I was in a furnace.

The drakon looped around the bus and charged me. From my back, I heard Colt yell, "Go for his eyes!"

"What do you mean, the eyes?"

I understood right as the drakon was mere feet from me. Time slowed down. I felt as if I could see—no not see— _feel _where the drakon was heading. I jumped and front-flipped over it's head and landed on it's scaly back.

"Wow! Vince! I didn't know you could do that!" yelled Colt.

"I didn't either! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

I screamed back as the drakon reared. If I hadn't wrapped my arms around the drakon's head, I would have ended up a pancake on the boiling street. Oh, and to add to this, all the students and the bus driver were out of the bus staring at me. Kyle was among them.

"Hey! Vince! Get off the stupid kite!" yelled Kyle.

I hollered viciously, "_KITE!_ Kyle! Your brain must be so small that you can't see the giant drak—"

"Shut up Vince. . ." murmured Colt through his teeth.

I didn't understand why Colt defended Kyle even when he makes fun and teases him every day. But, since Colt had given me that transforming battle-ax, I didn't question him. I got the double battle-ax, and hit the drakon in the eye with the butt of the axe.

The spotlight that previously glowed in its eye went dark. Suddenly, the battle-ax flew out of my hands and into the canal on 8th Street.

"No! Colt! Now what do I do-o-o—aahhh!"

That was the sound of me flying off the drakon's back, and was accompanied with a satisfying _crunch! _That crunch was the sound of me crashing onto the side walk.

"Ouch-h-h!", I yelled in agony.

Pain shot up my back. I felt as if my spine had been torn into pieces and put together again clumsily.

Colt limped over with his crutches and crouched down. He reached into his back and pulled out a Ziploc with some little squares inside.

"Colt, it isn't time for a snack! Help me take do—_gulp_!"

He put the little square in my mouth and made me chew it. I thought it would taste bad like most medicines, but it had a burning sensation and it tasted like my favorite food, apple pie, burritos, and potato chips. It may sound disgusting, but believe it or not, the combination tasted very good.

Immediately, it felt as if my spine had been put together like it was supposed to be. The exhaustion the throw had caused me disappeared and I felt better. I actually felt better than before. The drakon roared.

"Come back and fight half-blood! You coward!"

"Oh, shut up cone face! Colt, what did you give me?"

"I'll explain later, but follow me." He shivered nervously like he'd seen a ghost.

I stood up, feeling better than ever. He took me to the bus and we went in. We stood there in the bus doing nothing, and I was about to ask him what we were doing, but then he pointed up.

"There, take off the cover of those lights," he said, pointing at a light fixture.

I stood up on the seats and did as he said. And there it was. The lightbulb—er, _my _lightbulb was screwed into the lights. I unscrewed it.

"How did it get there?" I asked Colt.

"The lightbulb always appears at the nearest source of light, it could be a lamp, a chandelier, a gas lamp, anything! Just not the sun, obviously," he replied.

I walked out of the bus. The drakon charged me again. Apparently the giant serpent didn't understand that was why one of his eyes was knocked out. I tried to do the same maneuver as before. It worked, but the drakon folded it's body. I barely was able to land on it's back. I ended up on it's tail, about ten feet from it's other eye.

Believe me, hanging on for dear life on the tail of a drakon flying at 60 miles per hour in front of all of 8th Street isn't exactly my idea of _fun_. I climbed up the drakon's body, scale by scale. When I finally made it to the drakon's head, I realized it was too late. It was about to attack the other cars that were backed up behind us. I couldn't just let it hurt all those innocent people. I felt a surge of anger pass through me. I realized that if the scales had some metal material in them, I could electrocute the flying serpent.

My legs wrapped around the drakon and I raised my hands which wouldn't have been the _smartest _thing to do in this situation, but it just felt right.

I yelled to the heavens, "_Dias, dose mou dynami_!"

I understood this as, "Zeus, give me power!" I had no idea why I would yell this, but it just felt right, and it also didn't feel like _I _said it. It felt like the phrase was pulled out of me. My hands started vibrating, like a deep humming. The air around me crackled with power and electricity.

The drakon cried, "No! How could you do—"

I struck down. The drakon immediately started flying lower and lower until it crash-landed on the ground, creating a sound like nails scratching a chalkboard. I dismounted off of the serpent, and all was left was a metal-looking skeleton. I peeked inside and saw a glinting green thing. Colt walked up to me, ignoring the freaked-out looks of the students.

"Vince, grab it, it's a spoil of war and you killed the drakon."

"Umm. . . ok."

I went in a grabbed it. The thing looked like a breastplate from pictures of medieval weaponry.

I wondered out loud, "So Colt, now what?

"Now we go to camp."

**So guys, do you like it? There's still more chapters! Onward to Chapter 3! Review!**

**-cpcboy123**


	3. We take the flying pony express

3. We take the flying pony express

"Wait, _camp_?"

"Um. . yeah, it's called Camp Half-Blood. It's for people like you."

"People like me? What _am _I?"

"Okay, you've heard of those myths and stuff of the greek gods?"

"Yeah, you mean like Zeus and Poseidon?"

"Exactly. All that is real. You are the child of one of them."

"Real? Ha-ha. That's impossible. All those things are were made up to explain stuff like the sun and seasons. And _me _being a child of the gods? That's ridiculous."

Thunder shook in the distance.

"N-n-no. All those myths are real. Never say it's fake again. And _if _they were fake, prove this." said Colt gravely. He seemed to freeze for a moment and then suddenly, roots sprouted on the ground around him and wrapped around his legs. The roots grew in spiral patterns around his body until it was covered with an outer layer, I guess you could call it bark. Then, branches grew from where his head was and leaves sprouted on them.

"Um. . Colt?"

Then, the front of the tree seemed to distort, like it was changing shape. The blob on the front of the tree kept changing until it turned into a rough silhouette of Colt. Then _pop! _and my friend was in front of me and the tree was behind him.

"Okay", I said, "my friend is a tree."

"Tree _nymph_!" he said in response.

"Okay, so where is this camp of yours?" I asked.

"Long Island, New York."

"What? Are you insane? How are we supposed to get there? That's thousands of miles away!"

"We'll just take the pony express."

Colt took out a whistle and blew it with all his might. Suddenly, two dark shapes flew down from the sky. They landed a few feet in front of us. They were two black horses, but they had wings.

"Wh-wh-what is that?" I stammered.

"They are pegasi," said Colt proudly. "Get on."

I mounted the pegasus on the left with my breastplate. The pegasi took off with the rest of 8th Street staring in wonder.

"So" I said, "How long is the trip—er, flight to Long Island."

"A few minutes", replied Colt casually.

"A few minutes? Isn't Long Island like two hours and forty-five minutes by plane from Miami?" I asked.

"Yes, but time travels differently when you fly with magic."

"Magic?"

"Oh, look! You can see the Empire State Building from here!" said Colt, ignoring my question.

I looked, and it should've been impossible, but yet, there it was, the shadow of the Empire State Building looming over us. The pegasi veered to the right and soon enough, we landed on the top of a hill, overlooking a valley. We stood next to a pine tree. In the branches glittered a gold object, like a wool coat.

"We're here." murmured Colt.

In relation to where we were standing, there was a big house off to the left, the volleyball courts in front of us, an amphitheater farther north along with a climbing wall. Also off to the left was a field of strawberries, some stables, an arena, and some weird cabin-looking things. Colt led me to the big house, which was a few stories tall. Out in front was a man in a wheelchair with long beard and a pudgy, fat guy in a leopard striped shirt and purple shorts.

"Ah, Colt, I see you have arrived safely with the new camper." said the wheelchair guy.

"Er, yes sir." said Colt nervously.

"Wonderful", said the pudgy guy sarcastically, "another camper."

Wheelchair guy gave the pudgy guy the evil eye. "May I ask what your name is, young man?" he asked.

"Vince Knight." I replied.

He got up out of his wheelchair, but not normally. His body kept coming out and coming out, and finally, in front of me stood a brown stallion with a man's torso.

"My name is Chiron. I am a centaur, as you can see. I shall give you a tour of the camp." replied the horseman.

He led me past the volleyball courts north of the house (where everyone gave me a weird look), and across a small creek. In front of me were the oddest cabins you could've seen. They all looked different. Some had low roofs and some high roofs. They were decorated in every possible way.

"These are the cabins" said Chiron, "each is dedicated to a different god."

He led me to the amphitheater and let me watch a play that some campers where putting on. It was based on a myth of Perseus. The play lasted almost all day. By the time it was over, it was dusk already and Chiron came back and led be to the Mess Hall, where everyone was eating. There could've been at least 100 campers. Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, making a loud echoing noise. Silence.

Everyone turned and stared at me. I wasn't good with crowds, so I was a bit nervous.

Chiron said, "Today, campers, we have a new addition to the camp. His name is Vince Knight and he is from—." His voice faltered.

Everyone seemed to be looking right above me. I looked up and vaguely saw an eagle, but completely blue. It looked like a hologram. It faded.

"He is determined." said Chiron.

Suddenly, all the campers got off their seats, and got on their knees, and bowed down to me.

They all said, "All hail, Vince Knight, son of Zeus."

**Yeah, I know. Shocker. Son of Zeus. Well, why not, right? Review if you like the story!**

**-cpcboy123**


	4. Message from Olympus

4. Message from Olympus

Immediately after dinner, Chiron escorted me to the Zeus cabin. The cabin was the largest one of all of them. It was constructed out of huge pieces of marble. It had two Greek columns, and the door had lightning bolts on it. I sat down on my bed.

"Chiron?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, young one?" he replied calmly.

"W-what exactly _am _I?"

"Well, this might be somewhat complicated. You have heard the ancient greek myths about heros that were children of the gods, correct?" he questioned me.

"Yes."

"Well, that is what you are. Ze—"

I interrupted,"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that I'm the kid of the gods? You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Vince I am _not _kidding you. You are the child of Zeus, the most powerful god, king of the gods, god of the sky, thunder, and lightning. He came down and _er—_ got together with your mother and thus, you were born."

I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, I was thrown into this magical world of gods and creatures and I end up being the child of the most important god. But _me_? I was just an insignificant kid that everyone ignored.

"That probably explains what happened on the bus," I murmured to myself.

"What was that?" Chiron asked.

"Colt already told you didn't he? On the bus, I spoke Greek and summoned a lightning bolt."

Chiron stood still for a moment.

"That is perfectly normal. Since you are half-god and half-human, and son of Zeus, you can control some of the things your father can control. Oh yes, and speaking of your mother, why don't you contact her?"

"Um, I don't have my cell phone with me."

"Young one," he chuckled, "I do not mean with a cellular telecommunication device, those attract monsters very easily."

"Wait a minute, they attract _what_?"

"Monsters," he repeated, talking casually, " I mean contact her with this."

He handed me a coin of some sort. It glowed yellow.

"This is a golden drachma. It is the currency of the gods," he told me.

"How exactly do I talk to my mom with a coin? Is it like a walkie-talkie or something?"

"No, you Iris-message her."

"What's Iris-messaging?"

"With the help of the goddess Iris, you can contact anyone in the world as long as you have a drachma and a rainbow. And it's all without roaming fees!"

Chiron led me outside and took me to the creek that cut through the camp.

"Grab a handful of water and throw it into the air," he told me.

I thought the request was a bit strange, but I did as he said. A fine mist formed in the air. Chiron passed me the drachma.

"Throw it into the mist," he told me.

I threw the coin into the mist, and I thought I would hear a _splash!_ but it simply disappeared.

"Now repeat after me," he said. "O goddess, accept my offering"

"O goddess, accept my offering," I repeated.

"Now say what you want to be shown."

"Um, Miami, 8th Street, Jennifer Knight."

The mist shimmered and morphed until it showed an image of my mom in the kitchen. You could tell she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Mom?" I squeaked.

She jumped and turned around.

"Vince? My dear? My Gods, where are you? You've been gone all day. I was actually about to call the police. When you get home. . ."

"Mom. I'm in Long Island, New York. On the way to school, we were attacked by a drakon and I was kidnapped—er, taken here by Colt. He told me this place is called Camp Half-Blood and I'm here because I am part god and my dad is Zeus. Is it true or not?" I asked her in a rush.

"Well, it's very complicated, but to make a long story short, it's true," She sniffled.

"Mom. Explain all of it to me, please. I really need to know more about my past." I asked.

"Fine. Your dad came down 14 years ago, and well, he was charming and nice to me. Once he found out I was pregnant, he said that eventually you would have to go to your camp with your half-brother even if he didn't trust all mortals," She said quietly.

"Why did I have to come here?" I asked.

"The reason is because the monsters are attracted to your scent since you are the child of the most powerful god," she answered.

"But then why did he leave?" I asked.

"Well, dear, he had a bunch of other godly duties, and he had other children, too." She started tearing up again.

"When your father came, I realized I was able to see monsters, but I couldn't protect you because I didn't have the skill. . . When he left, I cried constantly. Now, sometimes I can see monsters if I concentrate, but not very easily."

I still couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Mom, what do you mean by my half-brother?" I asked nervously.

"Well, he is a god also, but Zeus is your dad and his dad. Hmm. . . . I seem to have forgotten his name."

Chiron stepped into the field of view of my mother.

"Ms. Knight, I am Chiron and I am the director of activities at this camp. By any chance, do you mean Dionysus?"

"Nice to meet you Chiron. Yes, that was his name!" She said.

"Chiron, who is Dionysus?"

"Dionysus was the man I was standing with in front of the Big House."

"Wait, so your telling me that the pudg—I mean, guy in the leopard shirt is my half-brother?"

"Yes, Vince," said Chiron and my mom at the same time. They both blushed.

"O my gods."

"Well, nice meeting you Ms. Knight. We are already past curfew over here at the camp."

"Bye Chiron, good night Vince."

"Bye Mom," I said half-heartedly.

Once we were done, I went back to my cabin and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up rested and relaxed. I went to the showers and got dressed. When I was leaving my cabin, a group of four people walked up to me. They introduced themselves to me, mentioning which god was their parents.

"Hey Vince, my name is Justin Pontiff, son of Apollo."

Justin had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. The next person was a girl with silvery hair (but it wasn't dyed) and purple eyes, which freaked me out and intimidated me.

"Nice to meet you Vince. I'm Cynthia Hynes, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, and I'm first cousins with the troublemaker, Justin. My dad and his mom are siblings."

The next girl had deep black hair and her eyes glowed gold-silver.

"I'm Addie Stint and my dad is Erebos, god of darkness."

The last person was a guy that had silver-blond hair. The silver looked as if you got a million dimes, melted them together and poured it over his blond hair. His eyes were a mix of white and orange.

"What's up Vince? My name is Paul Etterland. My dad is Morpheus, god of dreams."

They accompanied me to the mess hall where they told me we ate breakfast. On the way, I heard a scuffling noise and I turned to my right. It was Colt. He ran up to me, out of breath.

"Vince!" he said, panting. "Chiron-you-he-wants-Big House, go! Now!"

I ran to the Big House, my new friends following close behind. Chiron was hanging up the phone.

"Chiron, Colt came running and told me to come here. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vince. The gods. . . they're-they're fading," he said gravely.

**It seems that Vince is the type of person that makes friends within seconds. From here, the story gets even better! Review!**

**-cpcboy123**


	5. Green Smoke Monster

5. Green Smoke Monster

After breakfast, me and my friends went to train at the arena. I used my lightbulb battle-ax against some dummies. I jabbed it in the stomach and hay came out of the other side.

"I wonder what Chiron meant about the gods fading," I wondered out loud.

Justin, while hitting a dummy in the head with his bow and arrow, suggested, "Maybe. . . they just ran out of battery or something?"

"Just shut up Justin," said Cynthia. "Maybe they got attacked or something?"

"That's a possibility, but aren't they immortal?" I asked.

"Yeah," responded Addie, "but I remember learning that the gods will fade when they are like completely forgotten, or that their sources of power are destroyed, or fall into evil hands."

"That's true," replied Paul, standing at the edge of the arena.

"Maybe Chiron will tell us more at lunch," I suggested.

At midday, we all went to eat lunch at the mess hall. We did the sacrifice to our god of choice, and then we all sat down. I was alone at my table. Zeus apparently didn't have many kids at the moment.

I finished eating my steak. Chiron walked—clopped up to me and told me to gather my friends and go to the big house after lunch. Once I got all my friends together, we all went to the Big House.

Everyone was in the rec room. The counselors from each cabin were there. From the Poseidon cabin, Percy Jackson was there. He had saved the world from ultimate destruction a few years back. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was there for the Athena cabin.

From the Hades cabin, a guy named Nico di Angelo was there. The rest of the counselors I didn't really know because my friends hadn't talked to me about them. Chiron started to speak.

"Counselors, I have gathered you here today to speak about a very important matter that is occurring on Mount Olympus. I received a call from a nymph on Olympus that the Gods are turning into regular told me that a few days ago, Olympus was invaded by thousands of monsters and evil demigods. Those monsters and humans were able to capture the essence of what makes the Olympians gods. That very essence was stored in the thrones of each Olympian. The same thing also happened to the minor gods."

"Wow. They sure have great security systems," said Percy quietly.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. She punched his arm.

"Since the divine essence of the gods has been stolen, they are slowly changing into regular mortals. You campers have been taught how Western Civilization is tied to the Olympians, right?" he asked.

"Yes," we all said.

"Well, Western Civilization is also fading since the gods' and our civilization's fates are intertwined so closely. That nymph also told me, that he overheard the magicians of the monsters reciting spells in ancient greek, that changed the gods' essences into orbs of some sort. They compacted the minor gods' essences into one orb because their power isn't as large as the main Olympians. He also said that with magic, they spread those orbs all across the Olympians old home."

"Magicians? Isn't it that only the Egyptian gods can do magic?" asked Nico.

"Not unless they are children of Hecate, or are specially trained." said Chiron.

"By the Olympians' old home, do you mean Greece?" asked Percy inquisitively.

"No," said Chiron, "all of Europe. Across the capitals of where the gods were for centuries, until they came to America."

"This needs a quest!" said Justin.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone else.

"Then who should lead the quest?" asked Annabeth.

All of my friends said, "Vince!"

I backed away from the table, but my Paul pushed me forward.

"Okay. It is settled. Vince shall lead this quest," said Chiron.

"ME? Are you people freaking insane? I just got claimed two days ago! I just found out that the gods actually lived on Olympus! I have no idea what to do! I can't do this! Can't Percy go? He already saved the world!" I yelled, freaking out.

"Vince, calm down. I went on my first quest to recover Zeus' lightning bolt when I was younger than you. I can't go on this quest. All the monsters know me already and they will suspect that I'm trying to save the gods. They will kill me much more easily because they will notify all the other monsters to what I'm up to. On the other hand, they don't know you. You could blend in with your environment," said Percy calmly.

"Yeah," said Annabeth and everyone else.

"Ok fine," I said, "but if I die, I blame all of you!"

"Now, go to the woods and look for a cave with green torches. Speak to the Oracle. She will tell you the prophecy. Come back once she tells you."

I walked out of the Big House and towards the woods. I found the cave they talked about on the very edge of the from outside the cave, I felt a strong essence, pulling energy from outside to the inside. In the cave was a red headed girl, about eighteen years old. She had freckles on her face. She was reading a magazine titled Art Weekly.

"Um," I said, "I kind of need a quest to save the gods."

She turned around.

"Oh, ok sure. Just wait a second. . . . here it goes," she said.

Her eyes glowed green. She opened her mouth and green smoke poured out. The mist surrounded me. The Oracle spoke.

"Five half-bloods shall go to the east,

En route they shall encounter the eternal beast,

They will arrive at the city of the eye,

Recover the power of four gods, one, god of the sky,

They shall travel south to the land of Hercules,

Recover the ladies' power and ignore the pleas,

They will arrive in the city of love until death,

Where one hero shall release their final breath,

find the power of the four gods, one a pearl,

Lastly, they shall arrive at the heart of the world,

to find the power of the small gods made one,

and to return home and find the labor done."

"Um, ok thanks," I said still in shock.

"No problem!" said the girl cheerfully.

I returned to the Big House. As I walked in everyone turned to stare at me.

"Okay, Vince, recite the prophecy," said Chiron.

**Sorry, guys. This chapter wasn't that exciting, but at least you'll find out what the prophecy means!**

**-****cpcboy123**


	6. The divine message

6. The divine message

I stood frozen in shock. I still couldn't believe the line: Where one hero shall release their final breath. Someone would die and didn't know who. I continued anyways.

"Well, the Oracle said," I took in a deep breath.

Five half-bloods shall go to the east,

En route they shall encounter the eternal beast,

They will arrive at the city of the eye,

Recover the power of four gods tied,

They shall travel south to the land of Hercules,

Recover the ladies' power and ignore the pleas,

They will arrive in the city of love until death,

Where one hero shall release their final breath,

find the power of the four gods, one a pearl,

Lastly, they shall arrive at the heart of the world,

to find the power of the small ones,

and to return home and find the labor done."

Everyone was quiet. Nico broke the silence.

"Well, the first line speaks for itself," he murmured gravely, "the half-bloods will travel east."

Annabeth said, "En route they shall encounter the eternal beast," she paused for a moment, "maybe that eternal beast is a monster that never dies, or something so large it seems eternal, or that it consumes too much of your time battling it."

"The line that says arriving at the city of the eye, maybe it talks about a city with a monument that looks like an eye," said Percy, pausing for a moment, "that city might be London. Me and my parents went there last summer and we rode on this giant Ferris Wheel called the London Eye. That's probably what it means."

Travis, one of the Hermes cabin counselors, said, "That line where you recover the power of four gods, one being the god of sky probably means that you recover the orb containing the power of four gods, and one of them is Zeus."

"The next line of the prophecy speaks of traveling to the land of Hercules. I thought about Greece at first, but I remembered that when Hercules performed his twelve labors, he broke the mountain where Atlas was," said Chiron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Justin.

"Well, when he broke the mountain, he connected the Mediterranean and the Atlantic Ocean, and the mountain was between Spain and Northern Africa. It can't be Africa since the orbs are in Europe, so the prophecy speaks of Spain," concluded Chiron.

"The prophecy speaks of recovering the power of the ladies' and ignoring the pleas. That means in Spain, the orb containing the power of four goddesses will be recovered, and you'll ignore a request of some sort," sputtered Paul.

"The next line sounds like it talks of Rome," said Connor, the other Hermes counselor, "Rome could be called the city of love, one of the heros on the quest shall die," he paused.

Everyone in the room did a gesture that is putting three fingers on your heart, and pushing out. I recognized it because Colt told me of it once.

"Also," Connor continued, "I still believe it's Rome because you recover the power of four gods, but one is a pearl. Apollo was considered one of the most important gods in Roman Mythology, which is basically the same as Greek."

"They shall arrive at the heart of the world. That is probably Greece because it was considered the heart of the western world. To find the power of the small gods made one," she stopped and looked deep in thought.

"That means," she continued, "you'll find the essence of the minor gods in one orb. Lastly, you'll return home and find the labor done. So after the trip, when we come back, the Gods will be back."

Everyone stopped for a moment, meditating the meaning of the prophecy.

"Vince," said Chiron, "it is time to select who you'll take on this quest."

I turned towards my friends. Wait a second, if it said five half-bloods shall travel east, that means that me and all of my friends could go! But one would die. . .

"I choose. . . . Justin." I said.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

He ran towards me and got behind me.

"Now I choose. . Cynthia."

"No!" yelled Justin, putting on his best sad face.

"Shut up!" yelled Cynthia. She walked up to me, gave me hi-five and got behind me along with Justin.

"Next, Addie."

"Great!" she said. She got behind me.

"Lastly, I choose. . . ."

Paul was jumping up, yelling, "Oooh, pick me! pick me!"

"Paul," I said with finality.

"Score!" he said. He got with the rest of the group.

"Well," said Chiron, "I guess you have selected a rowdy bunch. You will leave first thing in the morning. Percy will take you to Brooklyn in his car, and from there you're on your own.

"But Chiron," said Percy, "why Brooklyn?"

"Because, Perseus, the monsters in Manhattan know you too well. If they smell you with the most powerful half-blood besides you and Thalia, well, it wouldn't be pretty," said Chiron.

After everything was settled, I went to my cabin and started to pack. In a Camp Half-Blood knapsack, I put in a change of clothes, my lightbulb ax, a bag packed with ambrosia and nectar, both healing foods of the gods, and another bag full of regular money and some golden drachmas.

When I was sitting on my bed, shutting the knapsack, I realized there was something else. It was a glow stick. It glowed blue, flashing rapidly. There was an arrow pointing towards the top of it.

Unlike regular glow sticks, it didn't have a glowing liquid inside of it. It was hollow except for a note. I unrolled it and read it with my limited Greek knowledge. It read aeras trechouses elenchos. I translated it as air current control.

What was this supposed to be? On the back it read Dias. Zeus. It was a note from my dad. But was was air current control supposed to mean? Was he warning me of something?

I read the note out loud.

"Aeras trechouses elenchos."

Suddenly, a powerful wind started up inside my cabin. Experimentally, I put my hands together, leaving a small space in between, like if you were carrying a ball. The wind spiraled and went inside my hands.

I opened the shining door of my cabin, and looked at the Poseidon cabin, to my right. I walked outside and aimed my hand at the cabin. Heh, that would really annoy Percy, my cousin.

"Ischys afxisi!" I yelled, which meant "increase power".

I channeled the wind towards his cabin. I heard stuff moving around inside of his cabin.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from inside, which I recognized as Percy's

He ran out of his cabin and saw me.

"Stop that!" he said furiously.

"Fine! He-he." I yelled and stop the flow of energy.

My knees buckled and I started falling, and my vision went black.

My eyes fluttered open. I felt better. I was in my cabin with Percy sitting across from me.

"Finally! You woke up! You've been out for hours! How'd you do that?" he asked in a rush.

"I don't know," I said, "Zeus sent me a letter telling me the words to do that."

"I guess your just like me. I could control water since my dad is Poseidon. You can control lightning and air since your dad is Zeus. Seems like we got a family rivalry on our hands. He-he," he said mischievously.

"Go to bed," he said, "you have to wake up bright and early for us to lead you into the city."

Next thing I knew, he was out of my cabin, and I was asleep.

* * *

**What shall happen next? I think it's pretty obvious, but whatever. On to chapter 7! Please review if you want to see this story get longer!**

**-cpcboy123**


	7. The Vision

**Hey guys! Sorry for being out and not updating for a while. I had been on a trip for two weeks. Remember, if you want to be a character in my story, read and review and I'll take it from there. I have to get 16 reviews before I choose anyone. Tell all your friends about this story. . because I have some pretty good ideas for it. :) I'm not done with this one and I'm already thinking about maybe making a sequel! As a little hint... I'm working on a one shot of Tyson and Poseidon. Review if you want this story to grow!**

**-Cpcboy123**

7. The Vision

You would think that I would have a great night after getting possibly the most important quest of the century. You thought wrong.

After I drifted to sleep, a vision formed. It could have been a dream, but it was way too real. A room formed. It was made entirely of white marble. There were about twelve thrones. Each throne was unique. Some were tall and decorated, while some of the thrones were short and humble.

The center throne was occupied by a huge man. He wore golden greek armor. He was at least ten feet tall. Black unruly hair covered his head. His eyes were blue, but they shined with power. He had huge muscles on his arms, probably from carrying a huge metal cylinder in his right hand. It was modeled in the form of a lightning bolt. Wait a sec. Lightning? Throne? Greek armor? I was looking at my father, Zeus.

To his right sat a beautiful lady with intimidating eyes. From the lessons I'd taken at camp, I recognized her as Hera.

Occupying the throne to Zeus' left sat a man that looked a lot like Zeus. The difference was his eyes. They glowed sea-green. He wore a fishing shirt. He had black hair. Poseidon. Percy's dad.

The rest of the gods sat around the center of a throne room, forming a semi-circle of thrones.

But something was wrong. Their ten-foot tall forms were there, but they seemed transparent. In the center of their huge forms, there was a cavity. It was shaped like a circle.

I gazed down, expecting to not find anything there, but my body was intact. All the gods seemed to be staring directly at me.

"Brother," said Poseidon, "we have received news from Hades.

"Yes, Poseidon," said Zeus irritated, "please continue."

"The ancient ones. . . they are stirring," said Poseidon gravely.

Zeus turned towards me.

"My child, you are our only hope," he said.

Zeus stared at me, but not like he was looking at me. It was as if he was seeing through me, examining the fibers of my being.

The scene transformed. A white, barren wasteland appeared before my eyes. Something was not right. There were these monsters there. And when I say monsters, I mean monsters. There could have easily been millions of them. They were all huddled around a part of the frozen, white ground that was at least a mile around.

The earth. . . it was. . . unnatural. You know how when you toss a pebble into a pond, the pebble makes ripples spread throughout the pond? Well that is what was happening to the earth.

Four hooded figures walked up to the center of the rippling patch of earth. Each had a circular object, it was about the size of my head. They held it in their hands very tightly, as if it was the coolest thing since peanut butter. The orbs shimmered changing colors rapidly.

The objects looked like they were about to burst. Each figure tightened their grip around the object and threw it high into the air. Right when each orb reached the peak of its ascent and I thought it was going to fall down and crash, but the orbs stayed in mid air.

All the monsters started chanting.

"I mitera afti i exousia einai diki sas," they chanted.

Mother, this power is yours. Mother? What was that supposed to mean?

After they stopped chanting, each orb glowed brighter. The light that was contained inside of each orb passed through the shell of the orb, which seemed to turn to jelly for a moment. All the essence, you could say, of each orb went right above the center of the rippling earth. The orbs were still bright, but they glowed faintly now.

The orbs fell back into the hands of the four hooded figures. All four essences combined and went in the center part of the ripple.

The four hooded figures raised all the orbs again and said,

"Sas apeleftherosi ston kosmo!"

We release you to the world. That confused me even more than what they had said before.

The orbs flew into the sky and disappeared. Now the center of the ripple was glowing green. A green liquid flew into the air. Suddenly, the sky also started to do the same thing as the frozen ground. The sky started rippling, but very softly. I did not understand what was happening.

One of the hooded figures turned towards me. You know how when you have a throat problem and when you talk your voice is all scratchy? That's what this guy sounded like.

He didn't have whites in his eyes. Where the white part should have been, it was dark red. The center of his eye was completely black and it had no pupil. He had fangs and a scar across his face.

"It has begun."

I woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. It was still early. I went to the showers, and got dressed. By the time breakfast came, I was ready for the quest. I met up with my friends while walking to breakfast. They already had on their packs for the quest, just like me. I told them my freaky dream.

"Yeah," said Justin, "that usually happens."

"What d'you mean?" I asked.

"Half-bloods usually have nightmares like that, but they usually aren't just nightmares. Most of the time they are visions of the past, present, and future," said Paul sleepily.

"But what the heck did it mean?" I asked.

"Well," said Cynthia, "the first vision was probably the gods talking about what happened and telling you that you were their last hope. And—"

"The second one," interrupted Addie, "might have shown the monster army scattering the essence of the gods."

We were coming close to the breakfast pavilion.

"But what did the gods mean? The ancient ones? And the monsters, what about mother?" I asked confused.

Before they could answer, Chiron clopped up to us.

"Hello Vince! How did you sleep?" he asked happily.

The rest of my friends went to eat breakfast and left me with Chiron. I told him my vision.

"Sadly, this gives more evidence to my suspicions," he murmured and then he frowned.

"W-w-what suspicions?" I squeaked.

"That something is awakening. Something—something older than the gods and the Titans. I think that—"

"Vladimir!" said Dionysus grouchily from his table, "come and eat or there'll be no food for you."

I walked up slowly to the table, meditating on what Chiron had just said. I had to save the gods from millions of monsters, and something older and probably more powerful than the Titans, which almost defeated the gods already.

Wonderful.

* * *

**Even me, the author, thinks that was possibly the best chapter yet. Who were those people? Why was the earth rippling? Why did Dionysus call Vince Vladimir? Why am I talking? All these questions shall be answered sooner or later!**

**-cpcboy123**


	8. The WWDTS

**Here it is guys! Chapter 8! Sorry I took a little while to make it, it's just that I was working on my one-shot of Tyson and Poseidon called: Poseidon and Tyson go Grocery Shopping. It's pretty funny! **

**-cpcboy 123**

8. The WWDTS

After breakfast, me and my friends walked up to Half-blood Hill. We stood there for a moment. I had butterflies in my stomach. I looked up at the glazing sun. I still couldn't believe this was real. In a matter of less than a week, I had been attacked by a drakon, taken to camp, claimed by Zeus, found out my powers, and gotten a quest. But it had to be real. I needed it to be real.

And with that thought, we were off. Percy walked us to the base of the hill. Percy always seemed like a middle-class guy. But, when we got to the base of the hill, me and the rest of my friends freaked out. Right in front of us was a custom made, blue Lamborghini Murcielago. It was custom made because it was a four door, and it had wave designs all over the car.

"Hu-bu-b-b," Justin stuttered.

"P-p-percy, is t-that your car?" I asked in shock.

"Yup," he said proudly, "gift from dad."

"Aaah. Ok. That explains the wave designs," said Paul.

We all piled into the car. Percy and I were in the front seats, and the rest of my friends were in the back.

"How come you get to be in the front?" whined Justin as we started up the car.

"I'm special," I said, "plus, I'm the son of Zeus."

Justin growled. After a while, we arrived at the Pratt Institute, near Clinton Hill.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked Percy.

"Can't help you now," he said, "you're on your own now."

He got back into the car and drove away.

"Well," Cynthia said, "let's go to the Brooklyn Bridge, maybe we'll find a clue there."

"And what if we don't, huh genius? How are we supposed to get to London?" asked Addie rudely.

"If we don't," said Paul, "we—aahhh!"

I looked around, and so did my other friends. When I turned around I noticed a gaping hole right in the middle of the sidewalk. When the mortals passed over them, the just literally floated over the hole.

"Paul!" I yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Guys! Come down here! There's something you should see," he responded.

We all climbed down. Cynthia did her daughter-of-Hecate thing and lit a light out of midair with her powers.

"Take a look at this," said Paul mysteriously.

At first, we didn't see anything, but when Cynthia got closer, we could make out a greek letter for pi (π). I used my wind powers to clean off the dust. It was clearly a greek letter, made of gold.

"Pi," said Justin, "p in English. Wait, P on an underground slab of rock. This can't be the Labyrinth, because it collapsed. . ."

Cynthia hit herself in the head.

"Why am I so stupid! It means 'door', because in greek, you say it 'porta'," said Cynthia.

I tried banging it with my hand and kicking it. NOT a good idea.

"Then how do we open it?" I asked, rubbing my hands to ease the pain.

We tried everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. We charged it, we pushed it, we hit it, we touched the Pi sign, nothing worked. Everyone was furious. Here we were, just starting our quest, and we couldn't get past a door. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Everyone! Use your powers!" I yelled to my friends.

Justin took out his bow and arrow, Cynthia started up a flow of energy on her hands that changed colors, Addie used dark matter from her hands, and Paul just staring at it.

"On the count of three! One, two, three!" I yelled.

We all directed our powers towards the door. I released a continuous flow of electricity from the tips of my fingers. Suddenly, the Greek letter glowed even brighter, and the door finally opened. We all walked in. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and next thing I know, me and my friends are standing in a brightly light room. There was a lady with blond hair and grey eyes—a daughter of Athena—standing at a counter in the center of the room.

I walked up to her and asked, "Um, what is this place?"

"This is the WWDTS!" she responded cheerfully.

"And what is that?" asked Cynthia, walking up next to me.

"The World-Wide Demigod Transportation System!" she said.

"How exactly does that work?" asked Addie, as the rest of my friends joined us at the counter.

"Well," the lady said, "with our state-of-the-art technology, we split up your atoms, and rearrange them at a scheduled location anywhere in the world!"

"Does it always work?" asked Paul.

"Most of the time!" she replied.

"Well," said Addie, "it's worth a chance. We have no faster way to get to London."

"Okay," I said, "let's try it. Take us to London."

The lady nodded. "Please follow me," she said.

The lady led us away from the counter and through the wall. Literally through the wall. We ended up in another large room. There were ten pod-like things a few feet apart. The lady left us alone in the room. A recorded voice spoke through a speaker.

"Please enter the nearest transport pod by pushing on the door."

We all got in one. I could talk to all of my friends.

"Hold on to the handrails," continued the recorded voice.

"Good luck guys," I said nervously.

3. . 2 . . 1 . . Split!" said the voice.

The feeling was indescribable. It was like my body wasn't there, but I could still see everything.

We were in the sky, and going faster than ever, we had broken the sound barrier and were going at 1,437 mph. Whoa. I had no idea how I knew that. I guess it came with the whole son-of-Zeus thing.

I sensed my friends were nearby. Suddenly, my arms materialized before me. I looked down, and my body had re-formed. I looked around, and my friends had reappeared before my eyes.

We all looked at each other's eyes for a moment. A silent message passed between us.

"Help"

Then the free fall began. It would have been the funnest thing ever, falling down at an unimaginable height, 21,349 feet in the air to be exact, but that's beside the point. The wind made my face hurt.

I looked for my friends and panicked for a moment. But then I looked down and saw them, but farther below me. How is that possible?

I put my body in a straight position, head first. That helped me fall faster until I caught up with my friends.

I could see land in the distance. Could that have gotten us to London so quickly? I took a peek down. The ocean was coming at us, and fast. Time seemed to have sped up. The ocean was coming, and we were gonna be splattered into algae.

1,000 feet, 700 feet, 400 feet, 200 feet. I thought it was gonna end like this out in the middle of nowhere, in the ocean. And the worst part was, I couldn't swim. I had never been able to, and no one ever taught me.

I thought I was gonna drown. Goodbye! Suddenly, our fall slowed down significantly, and then, BAM!

* * *

**Gonna start working on Chapter 9 soon. Read and Review if you want better chapters!**

**-cpcboy123**


End file.
